The Lost Prince: Time Travel
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Book 5 in the TLP Series. "K-Keith" her voice broke, "we're the last ones" He looked up at the nothingness, his eyes clouded with tears.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"It was supposed to be an easy mission; get in, get the intel, get out" she took a deep breath before releasing it, "but the Galra were expecting us."

 _"PIDGE! FIND US A WAY OUT!" Lace screamed over the gunfire._

 _"I'M TRYING! THEY LOCKED ME OUT OF THE SYSTEM!" Pidge yelled back, her fingers typing furiously on the keyboard._

 _"Guys, I'm Almost_ To Your Position, Hang Out A Little Longer!"

 _"WE'LL TRY!" Lance screamed into the comm unit._

 _"PLEASE HURRY KEITH" Hunk begged as he helped Lance shield the team hacker._

"Keith had gotten there in time, but not before the Galra activated the self-destruct... I was hit in the back of the neck when we tried escaping" tears slid down her face, "Lance provided us cover fire while Hunk carried me to the Lion."

 _Lance blasted any Galra or Sentry that came too close while Hunk carried a disorientated Pidge to where the Keith was waving._

"Lance became overwhelmed and once Hunk handed me to Keith he went back to help."

 _Hunk handed Pidge gently over to Keith and turned to call for Lance when he saw the Cuban being overrun by soldiers._

 _"Keep her safe!" Hunk ordered before running to assist his long-time friend._

 _Keith placed Pidge in the chair before running to the entrance to see if they needed help or if they were coming._

"Keith almost was out of his Lion when the self-destruct went off and she closed her jaw to keep us from harm" she sniffed and hugged herself, "the noise was horrible."

 _Keith screamed and pounded on Reds mandible, tears sliding down his face as pain radiated throughout his entire body._

 _"NO! LAAANCE!" the Red Paladin cried in anguish, it felt as if his entire soul was being ripped apart, "RED! LET ME OUT! LET ME-let me..." he collapsed and curled in on himself._

"His Lion was on autopilot to the Castleship when a strange weapon struck it and Blue... when the light cleared..." Pidge choked on a sob.

"There was nothing left" Keith finished, his voice barely audible.

 _Pidge stared horrified at the nothingness, Keith slowly walked into the cockpit, his head held low._

 _"K-Keith" her voice broke, "we're the last ones"_

 _He looked up at the nothingness, his eyes clouded with tears._

 _"W-we were hit by something from behind" Pidge whispered, "we thought it was the weapon but when we opened our eyes we were near your base."_

 _Keith and Pidge blinked open their tired eyes and saw that they were a safe distance away from the Blade of Marmora base._

 _Keith sniffed and Pidge moved as he took a seat. He began typing when an incoming message sounded._

"We were about to contact you, because we had your comm-codes from when we come from, but you contacted us first."

 _: Identify Yourself:_

 _Pidge sniffed, "shouldn't they know us?"_

 _Keith closed his eyes before opening them, "Red says we're in the past, before we met Ulaz"_

 _The small girl nodded as the male opened the hailing frequency._

 _"I am Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion. I am with Pidge, the Paladin of the Green Lion. We were fighting the Galra when something sent us to the past, we do not know what it was or how it was possible"_

 _It was silent for a while before the voice came back._

 _: You may enter, come unarmed:_

 _"Thank you" Pidge whispered before the transmission shut off._

"We followed the path you sent to us and left all our weapons in Red, Ulaz and Antok led us inside and to you." Pidge supplied.

The Blades around them murmured to themselves while Kolivan watched the outsiders carefully.

He saw the evidence of the battle and losses, but he did not know how to confirm that they were from the future.

"How do I know that you are from the future?" the BOM leader demanded.

The Red Paladin took a step forward and took out a Blade of Marmora dagger before handing it, handle first, to the Galra.

Shocked gasps filled the air when the Blade activated.

Kolivan took the Blade and examined it. It was his prized pupil's.

"My uncle gave me that when I finished The Trials" the Blade-Holder said, no lies in his voice, "if he were here now, he would be-"

"Younger than you" Kolivan whispered before handing the Blade back to its rightful owner.

Keith nodded as he deactivated it and put it away.

"Paladin Keith, Paladin Pidge, you two will be able to stay here until we find a way to get you to your time, but you will have to share a room due to the space" Kolivan decided.

Keith dipped his head in an Ancient Blade sign of respect, Pidge gave a wet smile.

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Shiro looked behind him when he heard a soft groan and sighed in relief to see the other Hunk coming to. This Hunk looked older than theirs, he was either from a different dimension or time.

"Wha- where am I?" the older Hunk murmured as he sat up.

"You're in the Black Lion, we found you floating in space, we don't know how you got there" Shiro noted how this Hunk stiffened and looked at him, his eyes were wary.

"Oh, uh thanks"

Shiro nodded, "we're almost to the Castle of Lions"

The older Hunk walked over and watched as they entered the Black Lion Hanger.

* * *

"Keith?"

"Yeah"

"How do you have one of their Blades?"

Keith looked at Pidge, "they gave it to me, after we became allies. Said I reminded them of one of their own"

"Oh" Pidge snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes, "do you think we can change the past, to make the future a better place?"

Keith frowned; he didn't know how to answer to that.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't, in case it makes a worse future"

When no reply came the Galran prince turned and saw Pidge sleeping soundly.

"Good night Pidgeon"

Keith closed his eyes and hoped to have at least an hour of uninterrupted peace.

* * *

Pain.

That's all he felt.

Pain and cold.

Blue eyes opened blurrily before closing.

 **Keith?**

The sound of burning embers was his only answer.

 **That's alright Keit'harh, you'll find me. You always do.**

Sleep took the boy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Hunk stood in front of his younger teammates and self, explaining what had happened in his point of view.

"-but if I'm alive, everyone else could be too" Hunk smiled.

The younger versions of his teammates did not look convinced.

"Sure" Lance said.

"Oh, when am I?" Hunk asked.

"We finished experiencing the lash back from the Galra Crystal about a week ago" Pidge informed, Hunk nodded in understanding.

…

Lance coughed, blood smeared the ground in front of him and he whimpered as the spear was pulled from his shoulder blade.

"Answer my questions boy, and the pain will end" the familiar voice of the Warden purred.

"Never" the Altean Prince snarled weakly.

"Have it your way boy"

Lance screamed as electricity coursed from the wires and into his body.

…

Keith gasped and shivered.

Pain filled his entire being and he arched his back off the mattress, letting out a silent scream.

The echo of a harsh waterfall pounded inside his head, the pained voice of his beloved was hidden deep within.

 ***KEITHHELPPLEASEHELP!***

Keith gasped once more, his eyes opening. The phantom pains of electrical shocks made his body tingle in an unpleasant way.

 **Lance**

No reply.

Keith closed his eyes; his mind played a very dirty trick on him. It had given him hope; then took it away.

"Lance" the Galra Prince whispered brokenly.

He curled up, crying for the ones he lost.

Pidge was awoken by Keith's scream and watched as he broke down. She felt useless on what to do so she did what she would want someone do for her. She climbed down from her bed and gently brought Keith into a hug.

Keith cried heavily into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her small body as she comforted him.

He murmured Lances name over and over again, pain of losing his leader was clear. However, Pidge knew they were more than just leader and second in command. Pidge knew they were also lovers.

"I'm so sorry Keith" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.


End file.
